All The Fun Of The Fair
by PositronicPrincess
Summary: Hannibal and Clarice visit a fairground on the pier. Just a bit of fun. One-shot in chapters. A little OOC- nothing serious.
1. Chapter 1

**All the fun of the fair.**

 **Hello. This is my first submission and attempt at writing anything-so be gentle. I hope to upload more in the future and so I decided to see how people reacted to my story. Chapters to come. Please feel free to review.**

 **No copyright is intended. These wonderful characters are not mine but the property of the wonderful Thomas Harris. The only thing that is mine is the story.**

 **Enjoy**

 **~R**

* * *

The smell of deep fried food combined with the smell of the sweaty larger gentleman behind the stand were attacking his nose.A constant assault of which the smell of the dungeon would be preferred. He chuckled to himself. Of course the smell wouldn't bring him to his knees but it was pretty close to doing so.

He was brought from his thoughts when two feminine hands wrapped around his larger one. An index finger caressing the scar on the back of his hand. His love. His warrior. His Clarice. Each day she was more beautiful than the last. But tonight. Wow.

She was breathtaking. Her hair flowing gently from the slight breeze around the pier, illuminated by only bright fair ground lights.

"What d'ya think?" He was brought back again from his musing.

"Sorry?"

She rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, smirking as she spoke,

"I asked if you wanna go on the Ferris wheel".

He broke eye contact with her to look up at the huge wheel they now stood in front of and looked back at his love. His blank expression gave nothing away. She tugged gently at his hand.

"C'mon, H! Please?" His raised a single eye brow at her and she did the same, mocking his action. "Oh, don't tell me that the great Hannibal Lecter is afraid of heights!"

He chuckled and gave an exaggerated sigh and allowed her to pull him towards the wheel.

He held he close to his chest within the small compartment of the wheel. He looked down at the sea through the glass of the window. The water appeared quite black- just like another liquid. He was fascinated by the way the water reflected the lights of the attractions. He stored the image away inside his memory palace to attempt to recreate later.

Clarice looked up at him from his chest, her head following the movements of his upper body as he breathed. He turned his attention to her now, pressing a kiss onto her head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo accompanied with the smell of the sea. A hand came to caress his jaw, and pull his head closer. He closed his eyes awaiting the intoxicating feeling of her lips against his. But it never came.

He opened one eye to see Clarice with a mischievous smile plastered across her face. He opened his other eye and tilted his head in curiosity. _I know that look. What is going on behind those beautiful eyes. What are you planning?_


	2. Chapter 2

Still grinning mischievously, Clarice stood, her back slightly bent due to the limited space in the compartment. She braced her hands on either side of the small carriage and looked back to the good doctor. He stared back to her, his eyebrow creased in confusion.

Her smile spread further as she moved her weight to one side of her body making the carriage sway. His eyes widened as he gripped the edge of the seat.

"Clarice..." He growled in warning.

She simply giggled in reply as she moved to the other side more forcefully than the last causing the carriage to sway more dramatically than the last. Dr Lecter inhaled sharply, still gripping the seat, his knuckles beginning to turn white.

"Clarice. Stop." He warned again.

Again, she ignored and began swaying, smiling widely as the carriage swayed further as she moved from left to right in front of him. Again, ginning widely she looked into his eyes and raised her eyebrow - challenging him.

"Why don't you make me, Doctor."

He raised his eyebrows. It was not the challenge that surprised him - she is Clarice Starling after all, but rather it was her using his title. He had become accustomed to the nicknames that she had lovingly bestowed onto him and it irked him slightly to be called otherwise by her.

Eyebrow still raised, he said calmly yet sternly, "Clarice. Stop it."

Stood in front of him lifting her head to meet his eyes, and slowly shaking her head, eyes closing and smirking widely.

 _Right. That's it_. He thought. His face became blank, almost like it had morphed to stone. His monotone voice spoke again.

"Agent Starling, I'm afraid that was your last warning. I'm afraid I'm going to have to use considerable force in order to detain you."

Her eyes fluttered open, meeting with his. His stone facade was flawless apart from the one playful spark in his maroon orbs. _Of course you picked up on that_ , He thought.

Not giving he time to react, his facade now broken, he lunged for her hips pulling her onto his lap. He moved to mouth her neck, growling against her skin.

She giggled and swatted playfully at his shoulders, moving her head to look as if she was blocking his advances but ultimately exposing her neck for him to explore further.

Speaking against her neck he chuckled, "is that Special Agent Clarice Starling giggling like a school girl during my attempts of seduction?"

She took hold of his head and lifted him from her neck as to look at his face.

"Is that one of the FBI's most wanted criminals, Hannibal Lecter, blushing like a scolded little boy from said seduction?" His cheeks burned under her touch, not to mention the burning ache he had elsewhere...

She felt the growing pressure that was pressed against the inside of her thigh and began to slowly and rhythmically grind against him.

He inhaled sharply, almost like a hiss, his eyes gently closing.

"What's up, big guy? A little restrained?" The mischievous smile he had come to adore crept once more onto her face.


	3. Chapter 3

He smiled a frustrated smile before bowing his head to nibble at the sensitive skin behind her ear. The slight sigh she let out made his heart flutter. So much so he repeated the action to hear her make such a noise again - as usual she didn't disappoint. He began to get lost in her neck, kissing, licking, and nipping at her skin. Feeling her heart beat against his tongue and her slow grinding against him.

"Hey!" The burly ride attendant brought them from each other and back into the real world once more. Clarice quickly shuffled off of his lap whilst the man spoke, "what are you? A pair of adolescents?" His eyes scanned over the two of them, eventually looking to the straining fabric over the good doctor's crotch. "You better not have gotten anything on the seats, buddy."

Hannibal stood up and out of the carriage. He was slightly taller than the burly attendant, squaring his shoulders, his eyes locked on his in a predatory gaze. He opened his mouth as to say something as Clarice interjected, standing to his side, her arm snaked over his chest and to his jaw, "he didn't" with a smug grin to the attendant. She lightly held his jaw and moved his head as to make him look at her. As his head turned, his eyes stayed unblinking on the attendant. Clarice tightened her grip until he blinked from the attendant to looked her in the eye, signing a warning not to make a scene without uttering a word. He blinked softly and smiled before holding her wrist, stroking her pulse point and kissed the pad of her thumb. He nodded before releasing her wrist and looking one last time at the attendant before allowing Clarice to lead the way.

* * *

"So, what do you want to ride next? I'm afraid there's about enough time for one more, it looks like it's going to rain. These attractions are a death trap as it is and so I don't intend to risk going on one when they're wet."

She huffed a small laugh before standing on her toes to whisper into his ear, "well, i know one thing I'd like to ride." She moved her fingers and stroked the lapels of his jacket before grabbing them, bringing him closer to her. "And I think you'd like the ride more if it was wet..."

She held the top of his tie with her fingers, sliding down its length as she turned to walk away.

Hannibal's face lifted into a smirk, watching Clarice's hips sway under her elegant gown as she walked towards the car. She arrived next to a black jaguar and looked over her left shoulder. His eyes slowly working up her body to meet her eyes. She smiled the same mischievous smile as before before speaking, her voice full of lust.

"Are you going to open the door, like a gentleman, or are you just going to stand there?"

He sauntered towards the car, opening the door and offering his hand to her. Taking his hand with one of hers, she ran her finger over his chest, circling his nipple,"thank you, sir." She whispered in his ear before sitting down.

Leaning on the door frame, his voice deep and husky.

"Absolutely _anything_ for you, my Love." He closed the door before quickly taking his place next to her in the driving seat.


End file.
